earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Emotional Spectrum
Overview The ancient Maltusians built seven (or nine, if you believe the legends) Power Relays across the galaxy, each channeling a different light from the emotional spectrum and housing a different entity inside. With this power, the Guardians formed different corps of ringbearers who could harness this energy and used them to connect routes between their Relays, shaping out a massive empire that engulfed tens of thousands of star systems.E27 Journal: Lantern Corps History Lesson Each entity processed the energy it absorbed and radiated a different color of light and thus a different "emotion" across the galaxy. The Maltusians created smaller relays they called lanterns to collect the energy produced by the Power Relays at impressive distances and created rings which allowed users with sufficient traits to manipulate that energy to achieve various effects, usually creating hard light constructs and effects based on the particular emotional charge. * The Red Power Relay is located on Ysmault, a planet in the Kherubim Empire, and houses The Butcher. The Butcher's energy is called "Rage" and its rings respond to "those with a great capacity for rage in their heart." * The Orange Power Relay is located on Okaara, a planet in the Apokalyptan Empire, and houses Ophidian the Tempter. Ophidian's energy is called "Greed" or "Avarice" and its rings respond to "those who are most susceptible to the touch of greed." * The Yellow Power Relay is located on Qward, a planet in the many systems claimed by the Sinestro Corps and the Reach, and houses Parallax. Parallax's energy is called "Fear" and its rings respond to "those who have mastered fear and respect its power." * The Green Power Relay is located on Oa, a planet at the center of what's left of the Maltusian Empire (now known as Lantern Space), and houses Ion. Ion's energy is called "Courage" (or sometimes mistakenly called "will") and its rings respond to "those who have great courage when it matters most." * The Blue Power Relay is located on Odym, an independent planet, and houses Adara. Adara's power is called "hope" and its rings repond to "those who seek hope and helps others to find it as well." * The Indigo Power Relay is located on Nok, a planet located in a pocket dimension, and houses Proselyte. Proselyte's power is called "Compassion" or "Guilt" (the translation isn't clear) and its rings respond to "those who are most susceptible to the touch of compassion/guilt." * The Violet Power Relay is located on Zamaron, a planet in Cooperative Space, and houses the Predator. Predator's energy is called "Love" and its rings respond to "those with a great capacity for love in their heart." Each of the Emotional Energy has effects on those exposed to them without indomitable willpower (or a belief in a better reality). * Red - Transforms the unworthy into mindless monsters, destroying and killing all in their wake until the effect wears off. * Orange - Transforms the unworthy into puppets controlled by Ophidian until they become worthy or the effect is removed. * Yellow - Transforms the unworthy into puppets controlled by Parallax until they become worthy or the effect is removed. * Green - The unworthy are faced with a harsh internal reflection of their self-worth until the effect is removed. * Blue - The unworthy feel a firm sense of optimism but are otherwise unaffected. * Indigo - Transforms the unworthy into puppets controlled by Proselyte until they become worthy or the effect is removed. * Violet - Transforms the unworthy into puppets controlled by the Predator until they become worthy or the effect is removed.Powers of Imagination Trivia and Notes Trivia * There are two legendary Power Relays - White and Black. * The Spectrum can be counteracted by a Spectrum Channel Scrambler. * Each spectrum makes a specific noise: ** Red - C flat ** Orange - ** Yellow - ** Green - F sharp ** Blue - G sharp ** Indigo - ** Violet - B natural Links and References Category:Earth-27 Lore